The present invention relates to an improved falsie structure and, more particularly, to an improved falsie structure which includes a fluid filled bag structure to form a three-dimensional bust form that conforms to the three-dimensional cup of a brassiere and exhibits the natural curvature of a breast. The falsie structure may be placed in the brassiere to enhance the appearance of the breasts for a long time. Moreover, the breasts of the user can be uniformly contacted and supported to provide better feel and comfort.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional fluid-bag falsie 10a used in a brassiere comprises a container 11a made of waterproof and flexible material. Fluid (not shown) is filled in the container 11a to enhance its firmness. The falsie 10a can be placed inside a brassiere cup, or can be sheathed within a brassiere cup. With the fluid in the container 11a, both feel and comfort can be enhanced.
However, the container 11a used in a conventional falsie 10a is made of soft material. When fluid is filled therein, the container 11a fails to hold a set form and assumes a flat shape such that it does not correspond to the three-dimensional cup of the brassiere to exhibit the natural curvature of a breast.
Moreover, the waterproof and flexible container 11a used in a conventional falsie 10a has little firmness so that it easily deforms with the flow of the fluid therein. Therefore, the fluid-bag falsie cannot maintain an ideal shape and must be fastened to the cup when placed in a brassiere. It is generally necessary to sew on the fluid-bag falsie to maintain an ideal appearance and to fasten the fluid-bag falsie at a suitable position.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved falsie structure, which can be configured to form a three-dimensional bust form, letting the center of the falsie project to conform to the three-dimensional cup shape of a brassiere and thereby exhibit a more natural curvature of a breast.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modified falsie structure, wherein a cloth layer is joined to the outer surface of its container to enhance firmness. The fluid-bag falsie thus will not be easily deformed. The drawback that the enhanced appearance of the breasts cannot be maintained over a long period of time when the fluid-bag falsie is directly placed in a brassiere will be overcome. Moreover, discomfort and uneven feel to the user resulting from nonuniform pressure upon the breasts by the falsie can be improved.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved falsie structure, which can be placed or sheathed in a brassiere cup to achieve the effects of light weight and even feel and comfort.
To accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides an improved falsie structure which comprises a container made of waterproof and flexible material. Fluid and a plurality of hollow microspheres are filled in the container. A cloth layer is joined to the outer surface of the container. The container and cloth layer are generally of circular arc shape with an intermediate concave arc edge portion. The concave arc edge portion can be folded to form a three-dimensional bust form.